


Tush

by castielshoneybee



Series: Carry On Wayward Son [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Biting, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester, Soulless!Sam, Unsafe Sex, that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielshoneybee/pseuds/castielshoneybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of dancing at the club turns into much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tush

_I been bad, I been good,_  
_Dallas, Texas, Hollywood,_  
_I ain't askin' for much,_  
_I said, Lord, take me downtown,_  
_I'm just lookin' for some tush..._

The club is hopping. You make your way through the crowd to the dance floor, finding your friend and moving your body to the beat. It's hot, packed, and exhilarating. You don't get to go out too often, so you're determined to make the most of tonight. As you twist and turn to the music, you see him, half a head taller than anyone else in the room. His shaggy mane of thick, dark hair gleams in the swirling, colorful light. He catches your eye, and your heart skips a beat. He gives you a little half smile that seems almost predatory. He looks dangerous, and you feel drawn to him. Your friend grabs your arm to get your attention, and you shake yourself out of your thoughts. You continue dancing, but you find yourself scanning the room for the tall man. You don't see him, and you're a little disappointed.

You're dancing alone, your friend having gone to the bar for another round. You feel someone move in behind you. Despite the bodies pressed all around you, you feel electricity prickle over your skin. You turn your head and see him, close. He grinds against you, and you respond by raising your arms over your head and running your hands through his hair and down the back of his neck as you press against him. He grabs your hips, and you move together to the beat. He leans his head down and nuzzles the side of your neck as you press your ass against him. You can feel what you're doing to him, and that awareness makes you feel powerful. You spin in his arms, wrapping yours around his neck and grinding against him. The music and lights swirl around you, and the couple drinks you've had have made you pleasantly buzzed. His grip tightens on your hips, and suddenly he leans down and crushes his lips to yours. His mouth is insistent, and you respond hungrily, dueling your tongue with his as your arms tighten around his neck. You're hazily aware of the bodies that continue to move around you, but for a moment, it seems as if there are only you two. Someone knocks into you, causing you to break the kiss. You look up at his face and see the lust in his eyes. It emboldens you, so you grab his hand and drag him off the dance floor, ducking behind a large speaker.

He ducks in behind you, pressing against you, your back against the speaker. The bass thumps through your body, increasing the heat building in your core. He slides his hands down the front of your dress and pushes the fabric down, freeing your breasts. He leans down and takes a nipple between his teeth, nipping lightly, then a little harder as you moan and arch against him. He moves to the other as his hands slip under your dress and cup your ass, pulling your hips flush with his as he kneads your soft flesh. He moves up to your neck, sinking his teeth into the sensitive skin at the juncture between your neck and shoulder. You gasp and buck against him, feeling his rock hard erection pressing against your core through his jeans. You fumble with his belt, unbuckling it and attacking his jeans, quickly getting them unbuttoned and unzipped. You reach into the waistband of his underwear, free his throbbing cock, and begin pumping him. He groans against your neck and bucks into your hand. After a few moments, his hand moves to your thigh, lifting it and wrapping it around his waist. He pushes your panties to the side as you guide him toward your entrance. He enters you roughly, driving into you to the hilt, but you're so wet, you take him easily. He feels like heaven. His thrusts are fast and hard, keeping time with the music pulsing into your back. His mouth moves along your neck and shoulder, leaving a trail of bites and sucks that are sure to leave a mark. You don't care. He shifts his angle slightly, and he begins hitting your g-spot with every thrust. Your reaction encourages him, so he thrusts faster. He reaches the hand that isn't holding up your thigh between you, easily finding your clit. He rubs it in time with the music and his thrusts, and you feel the pressure building. Just as you're getting close, one well placed flick timed with a hard, rough thrust sends you over the edge. He continues to thrust into you, chasing his release and prolonging your orgasm. He thrusts faster, no longer in time with the music, and soon he stills, biting down hard on your shoulder as he fills you with his seed. He pulls out and moves away, buckling his pants as you put your breasts back into your dress. He presses against you and kisses you hard, giving your ass one final squeeze, then turns and ducks around the speaker. You lean back against the speaker for a moment, your body singing, then move out from behind it. You glance around, but he's gone. You smile, then go back out onto the floor to find your friend.


End file.
